What A Day
by Ms. Dreamz
Summary: Oneshot. Mikio always teased and played nasty tricks on Miki until she broke down in frustration at the park where Kaito happens to be. He sees her crying and decided to cheer her up by buying her favorite food but disaster happened and they ended up...


**WHAT A DAY.**

**Author's Note:** This is my first Miki X Kaito pairing and my trial attempt to make something fluffy..or is that what you call it. Well, whatever. I hope you understand me drabbles but here I go..

**Summary:** Mikio always teased and played nasty tricks on Miki until she broke down in frustration at the park where Kaito happens to be. He sees her crying and decided to cheer her up by buying her favorite food but disaster happened and they ended up confessing to one another.

Mikio hoarsely chuckled at the petite girl in front of him. He held a jar of cherries in his hand with Miki labeled on it. "Try taking it from me little sister." He cooed at the distressed redhead.

"Give it!" She reached up but he held it as high as he could, which made it even more impossible to take since he was already way taller than she was. "Just give it Mikio!" She yelled in a frustrated tone. "Give meeee!" She continued trying to take it from him.

He shook his head. "No way. It's fun watching you reach for it." He let out another laugh. It was like this everytime, like yesterday he pestered her with his bad singing when she was studying for her mid terms then last week he put some cockroaches in her bed and..yeah, yeah he did tons of bad things to her. Mikio liked watching her sister freak out and suffer. What a sadist he is.

Miki was walking in the streets after school. She usually strolls by the park to soothe her from her annoying brother. Thinking of him made her sooo frustrated. She sat on the bench and thought about what he might do next. "ENOUGH!" She groaned and threw her bag on the ground. "That bastard!" She yelled as she sat back down.

Kaito happen to walk through the park tonight on his way to his new part-time job in the ramen house just a few blocks away. He let out a sigh. "I wonder what kind of ice cream I'll buy next.." His head was filled with ice cream of different brands and flavors. He was about to turn left then she saw.."Miki?" He walked towards her. 'Wow, she looks pretty stressed.' He thought.

Miki was now crying in frustration. "GRRR!" She growled as she clenched her fist then an azure teen got caught up in her peripheral vision. "Kaito?"

"Woah. Why are you crying?" He asked feeling a bit shocked.

"I-it's nothing." She wiped the tears of her face and rubbed her eyes. It itched. Maybe because of her bangs, but tears starts to form in her eyes when she remembered Mikio putting worms in her shoes. "THAT JERK!" She subconsciously yelled.

Kaito flinched. "E-eh?" He had the 'are you crazy' look on his face when she was yelling while crying.

She saw his face on the ground and started stomping on it even if it was just a figment of her imagination. "HE MAKES ME GO CRAZY!" She shouted angrily.

'Woah. For a small girl, she's got a temper.' He thought. "Oi! You stay here! Don't go anywhere okay!" With that he left his bag in front of her which reassured her that he'd come back.

She sat down on the bench once again. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Her face turned all red. "I was shouting like a lunatic in front of Kaito. I probably looked like an idiot." She buried her face in her hands. Heat was crawling up from her neck to her cheeks then all over her head. She's had a big crush on Kaito since they were kids.

"I'll get Miki's favorite food so she'd calm down." He uttered before entering the nearest convenience store.

"Thank you for your purchase. Please come back again." Rin uttered before respectfully bowing. Kaito slightly bowed then ran back towards the park.

Miki heard footsteps running towards her direction. She slowly looked up to see Kaito, all flustered.

He breathed heavily. He was holding a plastic bag in his hand. "Here..you..go." He said breathing in air after every word. He then handed over the bag to her. "It's your favorite food right?"

Miki's face lit up upon hearing the words 'favorite food'. 'Cherries!' She mentally yelled excitedly. She looked in the bad and took out a cup of...ice cream? "Uhm, Kaito this is..not my favorite food."

"Wha?" He was too clueless to even notice she was holding ice cream.

"It's actually 'your' favorite food." She emphasized the 'your' word before he came to realized he made a mistake.

'Shit. I must've bought ice cream instead of cherries. Damn you ice cream fantasies.' He told himself. "Oh. Erm..I guess it got switched?" What a lame excuse. "I'll bring it back."

Miki shook her head. "No need. I'll eat it since you bought it for me." A smiled crept on her face.

His heart warmed. Even if it was a mistake, she still ate it.

"You know what I'm gonna go all out for honesty here." Kaito said, looking up at the sky while sitting next to her on the bench. "I like you Miki." A slight blush appeared on his cheek but he was gonna go all out and say it with dignity.

"Eh? W-wait. What?" She started to get all nervous and everything. She didn't know how to react. Was she supposed to too? What was she suppose to say? "It's so sudden. Y-y-ou don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course I do." He gave her his most sincere-est smile he could give. "I fell in love with you the first time you smiled at me. Your brother took your cherry plush from you at the park..."

She kept silent, still flustered and embarrassed.

"You cried right by that oak tree over there. Do you see it?" He pointed at the oak tree which was just by the swings. Not hard to see from the distance they are in.

She nodded then the memory of their first meeting played in her head as he narrated it.

"I came down from that tree and fell right on you, literally." He let out a chuckle then continued. "You cried harder I said sorry then gave you my cherry flavored ice cream sandwich which was made especially for me by the way."

She let out a giggle which made his heart tumble. Gosh he was a goner, even a slight giggle makes his heart pound so hard that it scares him that one day it might just pop out of his chest because of her.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember that. Well, you were heavy before, really, really heavy." She emphasized.

"..then when you took it, you smiled at me. It was warm and sweet just like you." He uttered, her giggle disappeared as her face turned pink.

She stared at him for a long time it was quiet then he broke the unpredictable silence.

His face heated up. "Don't stare at me for so long. It makes me feel insecure.." He uttered shyly while trying to hide his face in his palms as his face turned red.

"Well..I can't help it. I guess you put a spell on me the day you gave me your cherry flavored ice cream sandwich which by the way is a really long name for food to keep repeating."

His hands slowly dropped from his hands to the side of his lap. "What spell?" He asked curiously.

"A love spell." She smiled at him and softly giggled under her breath. "I love you Kaito." Her voice was so stern and free-spirited. She was so sincere, how can he NOT believe her?

He leaned forward and gently stroked her cheek. They were soo close. Her heart melted when she felt a pair of soft, warm lips brush against hers. He kissed her and it felt so good. Nothing could destroy this moment except...

"OI! GET A ROOM YOU GUYS!" Mikio yelled from a short distance. He was walking towards him.

They both pulled away and look at opposite directions. Her hands slowly brushed her lips, she still felt the warmth on her lips when he kissed her.

Way to ruin the moment Mikio. So, I guess that's a happily ever after for everyone, except for the poor red headed, insensitive brother who was about to get a serious beating by his younger sister whose been holding everything in until now.

**Author's Note:** And that people was a pathetic fail attempt on making a fanfiction for Miki and Kaito. I suck so hope you could review as to how lame it was. Till next time everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
